story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
TV Shows (Flower Series)
This article is about TV Shows in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life. When activating the TV at the player's house it will be presented with a screen that features 8 channels for viewing. The only channels the player will start out with are Channel 1 (weather), Channel 5 (Paola & Kirara), and Channel 8 (tutorials). The player must complete certain tasks in order to unlock the other channels. For the game channels, each will be available once the Player has unlocked both of the hosts (excluding Reina Garden). It is also noted that the game channels are inspired from XBOX or Nintendo DS games. Each games have different tasks to complete and finish them. If you lose, you may see a temper tantrum, but won't decrease Symbol Points (SP) with the game's host. 'Channel 1: Weather' Available at the beginning of game. You can see the next day's weather report by using this. 'Channel 2: Puzzle It!' Features Roberta and Cheryl as hosts. It features a 3D Puzzle mode, and five new Challenge Puzzle modes. The player's task in this game is to launch randomly colored balls from the bottom of the field in an attempt to attach them to bubbles of the same color. Once three bubbles of the same color are touching, they pop, causing all connected bubbles to drop. The player's objective is to clear the screen of all bubbles. 'Channel 3: Fashion Academy' Features Hilda and Angela as hosts. This game channel teaches players how to do stuff a housewife does, help others, do household chores, etc. Additionally, in this game channel, there are activities too that are related to taking care of the two such as dressing her up, trying out different careers, and applying makeup. It is inspired from the Licca-chan Nintendo DS game titled Lovely Lisa. 'Channel 4: Crafting' Features Sarah and Klaudia as hosts. In this channel the player can pick a craft/project and make stuff to unlock more crafts and items for both Shiori/Sarah and Cacao to wear. It's inspired by Crafting Mama for Nintendo DS. 'Channel 5: Shop and Cook' Features Paola and Kyra as hosts. This game teaches players to practise of making or complete desserts. It's inspired by Cooking Mama 3: Shop and Chop for Nintendo DS. Besides that, there is "Let's Shop" menu. In that mode, the Player must guide one's character as they retrieve the items on their shopping list by buying them in Mall of Bayern grocery store. If the Player accidentally bumps into a specific person, there are penalties in the forms of Mini-games. If they successfully complete one, they may gain an extra "health point" and can keep going, otherwise they may lose one. Running into anything that is NOT a mini-game will result in losing a point, when all are gone then the player will be forced to leave the market. When hit by something, the player will gain a bubble that keeps one safe for a few seconds. The player's score is determined by the time taken to complete list, as well as health remaining. However, the player's Symbol Points with Paola and Kyra will not decrease. There are four levels in total. Each adds a new item on the list to collect, as well as makes the next levels slightly harder. These are the needed items in each level: #4 Butter #4 Butter, 3 Eggs #3 Butter, 3 Eggs, 2 Milk #3 Butter, 3 Eggs, 3 Milk, and 3 Cheese Mini Games Additionally, the player can also check options, write in the diary, change Paola and Kyra's clothing, or change the kitchen design. Clothing Rewards: *Black and Red Trikot (Paola only) It resembles Belgium's Euro 2016 Home Jersey but designed in a collar shirt, black skirt with small yellow lines at the bottom (M. Black shirt), red socks with yellow lines, and pink sneakers. Depending on your character's gender, the way to unlock this clothing plays differently: If the player is a boy, the clothing can be bought in the Sports Station where Sonata works, at Mall of Bayern 2nd floor. If the player is a girl, the clothing can be bought once she finished cook a new recipe from Paola and Kirara. *Red and White Trikot (Kirara only) This clothing resembles Denmark's football kit but designed in a red collar shirt, white pleated skirt (M. white shorts), red socks with white lines, and dark pink sneakers (white for boy players). The way to unlock this clothing is same when the player has unlocked Black and Red Tricot. 'Channel 6: Another Happy Cooking' Features Lillian and Freja as this game channel's host. Another Happy Cooking plays out a whole like Paola and Kirara's Channel, but with fruits, vegetables, and more. It's inspired by Imagine Master Chef for Nintendo DS. To unlock this channel, have both Lillian and Freja at 10,000 SP. This game channel lets you be the master of your culinary destiny, where anything edible is possible. Mmm... this could be interesting! You choose to create the entrees, and sides you wish (don't forget dessert and drink) while advancing play levels to test your techniques and kitchen know how with mini-games like cooking words and plate-moving contests. 'Channel 7: Gardening with Reina' Reina is this game channel's titular host. To unlock this channel, talk to Reina when she is inside her shop 7 days in a row. The goal is to plant different fruits, vegetables, and many others. 'Channel 8: Quiz Show' The player will be quizzed daily on his/her knowledge for Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. If one gets 34 answers correct they will win a prize valued at 5.000 Cash. To unlock this channel Players need to beat the game by finishing all the 4 Town Development's. The questions will change every morning so if they saved before went to bed and the Player did not like their question, just reload and the Player will get a different one. This channel is hosted by Headmaster Ueda (Headmaster Ulrich). Category:Game Guide